


i dream when i'm with you

by blades



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, ao3 user blades makes their sentence case debut?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blades/pseuds/blades
Summary: “Yeah, fuck this.” Brett gets up to toss his ice cream wrapper in the trash. “It’s too hard to be attractive. If we’re both single by the time we’re thirty, let’s just get married.”What does Brett think about, as he turns twenty-nine?
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	i dream when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, brett!

As Brett gets closer to thirty, he starts to think more. About life, and love, and mortality, and all that good stuff. Which is not to say that he never thought about those things before, but the threat of aging starts to feel like it’s looming over you, when you’re nearing thirty.

They’ve started a company together, travelled the world together, and moved to a whole new country together. All things considered, a good use of their twenties, he thinks. They’ve achieved a lot. 

As he gets older, his parents start nagging at him to settle down, as Asian parents do. But he leans back in his chair, with his mum droning through the speaker of his phone, and he looks around their shared flat. 

This is comfortable; he’s happy being here every day, working with Eddy, and living with Eddy. This is their home. 

Maybe he already settled down, without realising it.

“Brett, you know we just want the best for you. What will you do when you’re old and there’s no one to take care of you?”

_ “Mum.” _

“You know I’m right. Brett... you know, you never told us if you like boys. But if that’s what you want, I’m okay with that. I’d really rather you marry a man than no one at all.”

“...”

“I just want you to be happy, Brett.”

“I  _ know, _ but that doesn’t mean-”

“What about Eddy? He’s always been taking care of you.”

Brett almost chokes.

_ What about Eddy, indeed. _

\--

When they’re thirteen and fourteen, they meet for the first time. They become fast friends, then, bonded by common interests and identity.

When they’re sixteen and seventeen, they’re bemoaning the fact that Brett’s gangly and his braces look terrible, and Eddy’s awkward and bad at talking, and more importantly, they’re both nerdy Asian guys who spend all their free time playing the violin, so obviously they’re never going to find girlfriends and they will forever be alone. This happens at a time in their lives when all the other guys in school are getting girlfriends, and having a girlfriend suddenly seems like the most important thing ever, so obviously if they don’t get girlfriends they will never be cool and popular and they can’t get married and have a family with two kids like their parents keep talking about. (Even though they’re sixteen and seventeen; Asian parents do that, and then they laugh when you whine and say it’s too early to be talking about having kids, because “you may not want kids now, but you never know what you’ll want in the future, and anyway you need kids to take care of you when you retire.”)

“Yeah, fuck this.” Brett gets up to toss his ice cream wrapper in the trash. “It’s too hard to be attractive. If we’re both single by the time we’re thirty, let’s just get married.”

“Mm.” Brett can almost see the way Eddy’s movements slow down while the gears are turning in his head, like his brain needs to devote all its processing power to process what it just heard. He pulls his popsicle out of his mouth. “Wait, what the fuck?”

“I dunno. Might be fun?”

“...Can we do that?”

“Eh. There’s over a decade to figure out the logistics. And hey, maybe if you finally learn how to talk to girls properly, you’ll actually get a girlfriend, and then it won’t matter. You’re not even really ugly.”

“Hm. Okay. If we’re single at thirty we get married. Cool.”

And then his forgotten popsicle decides it’s had enough of being ignored, and promptly falls off the stick and flops onto the ground. Eddy groans.

At some point Brett realises he actually likes boys, and at some point boys like him. So  _ getting a girlfriend _ doesn’t seem so important anymore. And years down the road, Eddy gets a girlfriend. So that’s that, then. They probably won’t be single when they’re thirty. It’ll just have to be a funny story to tell at each other’s weddings, which they will obviously be each other’s best men at. Or, maybe, it’ll be a story that will fade with time, forgotten.

\--

And then, they chase their wildest dreams together; start a brand together, tour the world together, build a home together. They’ve had each other, and they’ve been there for each other. 

And as it happens, they’ve both stayed single. Brett’s not sure why, but it never really occurred to him to need anything more than this, everything they have. He hasn’t dated in years, and neither has Eddy.

Brett never forgot their deal, not really. He didn’t think about it all the time, but it was a memory he’d kept filed away at the back of his mind, for future reference. Whether that reference was to be for their weddings with other people, or with each other... well, that was a separate matter, the answer to which only time would tell.

But now that his mum’s brought it up, he can’t stop thinking about it.

The more he thinks about it, the more everything they have now feels  _ right. _ They work hard, and they’re proud of everything they make, every video, every piece of apparel. It’s fulfilling, to see everything grow from nothing. They live together, they spend time together, they care for each other. (He thinks the look on Eddy’s face when he fell ill is something he’ll never forget.) They’ve achieved so much together, and shared all their milestones.

And sometimes he’ll go out, to run an errand or to meet a friend. When he returns, he’s never felt safer, knowing this is their home, and Eddy’s waiting for him. 

He can’t imagine being anywhere else, with anyone else.

\--

Brett brings it up over his birthday dinner.

“Hey, Eddy,” he says, keeps it casual, offhand. “Do you remember our promise?”

Eddy looks up, speaking through a mouthful of pasta. “Which one?”

Brett coughs, twisting his fork in his spaghetti. “When we’re thirty...”

“Oh. That.” Eddy swallows. “You’re not even thirty, yet.”

“Close, though.”

“You’ve been thinking about it?”

Brett flushes, and retorts, “The way you remembered it immediately, I’d say so have you.”

“Yeah, I have.”

Brett stills. The spiral of spaghetti falls off his fork.

“So, what have you been thinking of? You wanna get married?”

“Well. I mean. I-I don’t know, maybe, if you’d want to - my mum was just nagging, again, and I-”

Brett rambles on, panicking, and Eddy simply listens, and looks, and smiles.

And when Brett finally gets everything out of his system, he leaves the ball in Eddy’s court. “So... what do you think?”

The fondness Eddy feels fills his chest to bursting.

“I’m with you for the long run, Brett. You know that. Doesn’t matter if we’re married or not. I like what we have now, and honestly? I wouldn’t mind having you for the rest of my life. It already feels like I’m yours, really.” 

He looks down, embarrassed at the boldness of what he’s saying. But it’s a truth he’s known and been sure of for a long time. He forges forward. 

“So it doesn’t matter what we do. I’m happy with this. And as long as you’re happy with me, we can continue doing this forever. 

“But, well,” and he grins, cheekily, “if Auntie wants us to marry, maybe you should take me on a date first?”

And that’s as good as a confession. Brett feels like he’s drowning.

He reaches across the table to grasp at Eddy’s hand. (He reaches for something to hold on to so he can stay afloat.) Eddy willingly laces their fingers together. His heart’s thundering in his chest.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll take you on a date. Wherever you want to go.”

“Anywhere’s okay, with you.”


End file.
